elysian_fieldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan of Frozen Back Mountain
Description The Clan of Frozen Back Mountain are an isolated faction of Grotor situated on Frozen Back Mountain. There they are mostly left alone, due to the fact that their presence has never been confirmed to the average adventurer, and plus, even if they were found out by the outside world, no one would come looking for them, Frozen Back Mountain is harsh land not for the faint hearted. The only reason they've managed to survive for so long, is due to a rapid growth of fungi, the clan calls Flamethaw, which seems to only grow around the mountain top. It can be found quite easily on the mountain, since it melts the snow around it. However, the clan have taken to farming it for themselves. The fungi is used in such a way which provides the consumer with warmth which should last them several hours at the least. However, the clan has adapted to the strange fungi, so anyone from the outside who may try to consume some would surely go down with a fever for months, before they would either beat the illness, or perish under it's influence. Within the clan, they're taught many things, one of which is the fact that the outside world is a dangerous and harsh place to live, one full of demons and monsters willing to tear you apart just for a jest. Because of this, and the reality that one day someone will come to challenge them, they survive in the harsh cold of Frozen Back Mountain Members Within the Clan of Frozen Back Mountain, there are many members, however the main ones are: '''Elder Fromor - '''Elder Fromor is the leader of the clan, and oldest member of them all. He's people see him as a wise and thoughtful leader, one who puts his people and his clan before anything else, including himself. '''Warchief Gromor - '''Warchief Gromor is seen by many as a vain and arrogant man of the clan, one who speaks highly of his combat skills, but is truly a frail young boy. Although, his skills are much needed, hence the title of Warchief. He is a master strategist, one who has proven time and time again to be always ahead of the enemy on the battlefield. Although they only know battle from the various highwaymen who come to sit at the base of the mountain, hoping to get a glimpse of the legendary Frozen Back Mountain Clan. '''Head Shaman Z'azz - '''Z'azz is the everyman of magic and medicine. He's one of the sole reasons the clan are still alive to this day. They've survived fatal blows with his help. But even after all this, no one in the clan trusts him due to his violent outbursts and disregard for safety. '''Clan Warrior Morodur - '''Morodur is the fiercest warrior in the clan. With the help of Gromor, Morodur's enemies are hopeless to stop him. Although, his he may not be as great of a tactician as Gromor, he certainly makes up for any shortcomings with his brute strength. '''Mother Freya - '''Mother Freya is the mate of the clan warrior, in this case, her partner is Morodur. Although that may change upon his death once a new clan warrior is chosen, she proves valuable to Morodur as she helps him find peace and prevents him from losing his mind and spiralling into pure bloodlust. Downfall In the most recent events, the clan of Frozenback Mountain had been facing an increasingly dangerous famine within the local area which resulted in limited amounts of the Flamethaw fungus, which had been growing in large amounts nearer to the peak of the mountain, next to where the clan lived. Noticing that their days were limited, the Elder of the clan had set up a ritual to contact Herius, the god of all things living, who resided within Elysian Fields. The elder waited days for a response from him, he was sure Herius was not listening, until he heard of voice from above. Quickly, Fromor rushed toward the ritual site in order to hear his message, but it was not the god of life who had been waiting for him, it was one of Nekyia's undead generals, Fidius, still trapped on Elysian Fields, looking for a passage to escape. After taking a gamble which could have resulted in his death, Fidius escaped from his shackles and rematerialised on Frozenback mountain, there he stole the very life from the elder and cursed the land on which they stood before making his escape to rejoin with his master. Morodur's Departure After the famine and his land being cursed, Morodur thought back to the dream he had before all this started. At first he didn't think it to be real, only a figment of his crooked dream, however, after witnessing one of Nekyia's most loyal subject return to the land of the living, Morodur felt it was his duty to avenge his clan and stop those monsters from completing their mission. Morodur headed out to the lands below, leaving his clan behind.